pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Starmie and Staryu
Starmie and Staryu '''is the 11th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer is getting his second gym badge! But will his lack of Pokemon super-affective against Water-types hinder him? Story '''DAYS UNTIL PORYGON'S VIRUS BREAKS THE ENCRYPTION: 7 DAYS Spencer: Yay! I'm gonna get my 2nd gym badge! I'm gonna kick whoever works this lousy gym in the face! Rhonda: It's Misty, who saved us when Team Rocket tried to attack us, remember! Spencer: (blushes) Oh, yeah! Jake: You seem pretty excited, Spencer! Spencer: I bet there's gonna be a Miltank Moo-Moo Dog Cart right inside the gym! Rhonda: Please, you have to get over that obsession, Spencer... (They walk inside the gym, where there is indeed, a Miltank Moo-Moo Dog cart) Spencer: (gasps in excitement) My prayers have been answered... Misty: ...and don't even think about coming back, you sick, Pokemon-murdering, psycho! Miltank Moo-Moo Dog Cart Guy: (crying) I'm just a puppet for the industry! (runs out the door with his cart crying) Spencer: Misty! Remember me? Misty: Yah, you're that guy who I saved from Team Rocket... Is it Spencer? Spencer: Yeah, and I challenge you!! Misty: I use two Pokemon, so let me see your two. Spencer: Pidgey and Porygon! Misty: Kind of early in your adventure to get a Porygon, isn't it? Spencer: Yeah, and Rhonda's supposedly too young to watch an R-rated movie, but no, she sneaks out! (Rhonda blushes) Misty: Let's get this battle underway before anything else weird come sout of your mouth. Go, Staryu! (sends out Staryu) Staryu: Star! Spencer: Woah... (scans Staryu with Pokedex) Pokedex: Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. If it's core is unharmed, it can grow back any part of its body. Spencer: Cool! I wanna see that happen! Go, Pidgey! (sends out Pidgey) Pidgey: Pidg-ey! Spencer: Pidgey, use Quick Attack on its arm! Pidgey: Pidg! (slashes the arm off at a very fast speed, but the arm quickly grows back) Spencer: Yep, the arms grow back. Misty: Staryu, use Ice Beam! Staryu: Star-yu! (blasts a light-blue beam, which Pidgey avoids) Rhonda: Be careful, Spencer! Ice-type moves are super-effective againt Flying-type Pokemon! Spencer: I got it. Pidgey, use Quick Attack on the gem! And avoid her attacks! Pidgey: Piiii! (tackles for the gem at a very high speed) Misty: Staryu, use Ice Beam! (Staryu tries ice Beam, but PIdgey avoids it) Misty: Ah-ha! Use Harden! (Staryu gains a metallic tint, which Pidgey bounces off of, stunned) Misty: Now use Ice Beam! (Staryu loses the metallic tint and fires Ice Beam, which knocks out Pidgey) Spencer: Noo! Pidgey! (Suddenly Pidgey starts to glow white) Spencer: Wha... Rhonda: Pidgey's evolving! (The glow morphs into a new Pokemon, then it goes away, revealing a Pidgeotto) Pidgeotto: Pidg-e-otto! Spencer: Yay! (scans Pidgeotto with Pokedex) Pokedex: Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. It's vision is so good, it can distinguish the movements of its prey from 100 feet in the air. This one knows: Twister, Air Slash, Quick Attack, and Gust. Spencer: Cool! Misty: Staryu, use Ice Beam! Staryu: Star-yu! (fires Ice Beam at Pidgeotto) Spencer: Pidgeotto, let's try out Twister! Pidgeotto: Pidg-e-otto! (lets out a Twister from its wings, which the Ice Beam gets trapped in) (The Ice Beam gets out of the Twister, but hits Staryu, freezing him) Spencer: Finish him off with Air Slash! Pidgeotto: Pidg-eee! (flies over to Staryu and slashes him with air, kncoking him out) Misty: Woo, your Pidgeotto is good! But let's see if he can handle... Go, Starmie! (sends out Starmie) Starmie: Star-mie! Spencer: Cool, another star gem thing! (scans with Pokedex) Pokedex: Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon. When it's gem glows in seven different colors, this usually means it is sending radio signals somewhere. Spencer: Cool, so it can be a one-man talk show? (gasps in excitement) CAN IT TELL US ABOUT MILKTANK MOO-MOO DOGS?! Misty: I've tried it, but on a radio, it can actually talk! If you get a Starmie, you should really try it. Anyways, let's battle! Starmie, use Thunderbolt! Starmie: Staar! (releases a large electric shock from its gem) Spencer: Pidgeotto, use Twister! Pidgeotto: Pidg-eee! (releases a tornado from its wings) (the Thunderbolt gets trapped in the twister, but it electrifies the whole twister) Misty: Now use Psychic to push the twister! Starmie: Staaar! (it's gem glows green, and a pink blast comes out and pushes the twister towards Pidgeotto) (Pidgeotto gets trapped in the twister. He eventually comes out, electrocuted and knocked out) Spencer: Pidgeotto, nice job evolving out there! (withdraws Pidgeotto) Let's finish this. Go, Porygon! (sends out Porygon) Porygon: Por-y-gon! Misty: Porygon, eh? Starmie, use Psychic! (Starmie blasts psychic waves at Porygon) Spencer: Porygon, use Psychic! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (blasts his own psychic waves, which neutralize Starmie's) Misty: Psychic?! On a beginner?! Please don't tell me you have more surprises... Spencer: Porygon, use SolarBeam! Misty: WHAT?! Spencer: Porygon has some kind of Download thing that let's him copy moves when he's hit with them... Porygon: Por-y-gon! (a green ball of energy starts growing on the tip of Porygon's head) Misty: Well, SolarBeam has its own problems... Starmie, use Psychic! Starmie: Staar! (blasts psychic waves at Porygon) (The psychic waves cause Porygon to malfunction) Misty: Now use Thunderbolt! Starmie: Star-miiie! (fires and electric shock at Porygon) Spencer: Porygon, use Conversion 2! Porygon: -eeeeee- (stops malfunctioning) Por-eee! (turns clay-colored, revealing he is a Ground-type) (The electric shock doesn't affect him) Spencer: Now use Solar Beam! Porygon: Poooor! (restores the SolarBeam from last time) -eeeee! (fires it at Starmie) (it hits Starmie in the gem, which loads it with so much energy that it cracks) Misty: Hold on! I throw the battle! Spencer: Whaaat... Misty: Starmie's gem is cracked, which is very dangerous. If it battled for any longer, it could seriously get hurt. Spencer: Cool, science! Misty: Well, here's the badge. (presses a button. which makes a machine pump out the Cascade Badge) Spencer: Yay, second badge! (puts it in his badge case) Misty: Hey, there's gonna be a water show here tomorrow. All the other stadiums were taken, so I let them use the gym. You wanna go? Spencer: Of course! Misty: OK, be here tommorow, this time. Spencer: OK! (he, Rhonda, and Jake walk out of the gym) Rhonda: Well, you got your second gym badge and one of your Pokemon evolved. How do you feel? Spencer: Like I just ate a twenty-pack of Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs! Which means I'm feeling awesome! Jake: Let's go heal up your Pokemon. They fought hard there. Spencer: So, where do you find Starmies? (The episode ends as they are walking towards the Pokemon Center)